Some of music contents reproducing apparatuses to be mounted in vehicles such as cars are designed to be able to reproduce different music contents for front seats and rear seats. When different music contents for front seats and rear seats are reproduced in such an apparatus, headphones or earphones are used.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a technique called a sound image localization system, in which music can be listened to without use of headphones or the like (e.g. see Patent Document 1). According to this technique, parametric speakers are disposed in the back surface of a front seat so as to form a sound space with directivity in a head portion of a rear seat. This technique can limit a sound extent to some extent.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-5-345549